


Our Psalm

by JudeIsFanboyTrash



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Gay Bible, King James Bible - Fandom, jesus - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BL, Bi David, Biromantic Gay Jonathan, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Evil King Saul, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Homoromantic David, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, MSM, Semi accurate, Some Plot, Why Did I Write This?, mlm, will be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeIsFanboyTrash/pseuds/JudeIsFanboyTrash
Summary: I started off writing this similar to a Bible story (which I could do with a different story) but when I got the request it was from a fic that had a more modern tone to it. So that's what I'm doing. I also see that a lot of fanfiction about this couple tend to be pretty by the book.. as in only including plot based off what the Bible describes... I wanna write more than that and I could turn this into my own book if I really wanted to.  Anyway, here is some gay Biblical sexiness.
Relationships: David | Dāūd/Yehonatan | Jonathan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan and David have a complicated relationship. How does one not when they feel love so strongly upon their first meeting that they give all their precious belongings to that one. This is the love story written between the lines of 1 and 2 Samuel.

Walking with his father back from another battle, Jonathan and Saul met a young David; carrying the head of Goliath.

Jonathan’s eyes widened, this beautiful delicate boy had slain such a creature? He fell immediately in love. “I am Jonathan, son of Saul and Judah. Who are you?”

The boy spoke, “I am David, son of Jesse and Benjamin.”

Saul speaks up, “Where did you find that prize son? For surely you couldn’t have slain the great Goliath yourself.”

David faces the king, “God helped me to slay Goliath, I plan to burn his head as an offering.”

Both men were shocked, “How old are you, what do you do?”

David answers Saul once again candidly, “I am a Shepherd led by the Lord and I’m 16 years old.”

“A man of the Lord, I see. Do you want to be a part of my army?” King Saul asks the boy.

“I would be honored for you are loved by the King of Kings, put in place by the Lord of Lords.” David replied.

“Jonathan, my son, you must teach him the ways of battle, I’ll leave him to you.” Saul addresses the 23 year old.

Jonathan replies, “It would be an honor Father.” 

As the King of Israel continues his journey, Jonathan strips himself of his robe, bow, sword, and gear.

“I offer this as a token of my loyalty, to you, the king, and God.” Jonathan explains.

For in that moment God knit their souls together like one, and they were bonded in love in the eyes of God.

As they continued back to the palace Jonathan could not help but notice the young man. David was more beautiful to Jonathan than Michal was to all of Israel.

The two became quite close overtime, and David less favored by Saul. 

“Jonathan,” Saul says to his son, “I should kill that son of Jesse, the people support him more than me.”

“Father, I’m sure they like him so much due to the praises you sing of him, as well as his tendency to put the Philistines in their place.” Jonathan tried to sooth his father.

King Saul sighed, “Fine, but if he stays so popular, I’ll have to kill him. He could steal my throne.”

Jonathan warns David of the conversation which allows David to escape an attempt on his life. After the attempt David comes to greet Jonathan and thank him.

Walking past the guards and into the room, Jonathan starts, “Brother, I-”

And stops short. Infront of him is Jonathan, naked and panting.

Jonathan blushes, pulling on his blanket to cover himself.

“David?! What’s going on?” Jonathan asks, his voice embarrassed and concerned.

David, eyeing the tent of the blanket says, “I was going to tell you- But what are you doing?”

Jonathan covers his face, “It is a sin, I know but- nevermind. What’d you want to tell me?”

David sits on the edge of Jonathan’s bed, putting his hand on the older man’s leg.

David swallows, “Do you need help with it?”

Jonathan’s cock jumps, his blood audibly rushing to his shaft and his face.

“David, I- we can’t. It wouldn’t be right.” Jonathan stutters.

David smiles, “It’s okay, I’ve had them before too, they hurt if you don’t take care of them.”

Jonathan looks down, “Father taught me it was a sin to mess with it before marriage.”

David’s jaw drops, “So you’ve never?”

Jonathan shakes his head.

David sighs, “Well here’s a good start. What made you get hard?”  
Jonathan blushes, thinking about how it was the younger now 20 year old man infront of him.

“I’d rather not say,” He answered.

David smiles again, “That’s okay, just picture them doing what I do to you, okay?”

David pulls the blanket off the older man, and licks his lips looking at his erection.

“First I’m gonna show you how you can help yourself next time and I’ll show you something else that feels really good.” David explained.

He wraps his hand around the other man’s cock and gives it an experimental pump. Jonathan’s hips jerk into his hand as he gasps loudly. David slaps his hand over his mouth, bringing a finger to his lips in a hush motion.

“If you’re so loud they’ll figure out what we’re doing,” David explains.

Jonathan nods, and bites his lips as David starts stroking his dick slowly. David loved the little noises Jonathan couldn’t keep in and ignored his own erection starting to form. As Jonathan’s noises went from pleasure to frustration, David started stroking him faster, with a firmer grip. Jonathan’s hips bucked into David’s hand of their own accord. As Jonathan’s shaft started to swell David stopped, and Jonathan groaned lowly in frustration.

“Why’d you stop?!” He asked, frustrated.

“So I could fulfill my promise,” David winked as he lowered his head to Jonathan’s hard shaft.

David licked the red plump head before leaning down and letting his mouth cover the head entirely. As Jonathan gasped, and grasped his head, he suckled on the man’s cock and looked up and into his eyes. Jonathan looked beautiful, flushed and panting, his face and body red with desire and embarrassment. David slid the shaft into his mouth as far as he could, and still had some room left, he put his hand around it, and pumped it while his head bobbed and sucked on the rest.

“David, God! Mmmhm!” Jonathan tried to speak.

David rewarded him with his teeth teasing the sensitive skin near where their foreskins used to be. Jonathan’s grip on David’s head and hair is deathly tight. This time he pulls back and sucks the area around Jonathan’s slit and Jonathan bucks into his mouth. David runs his tongue along the crown of Jonathan’s cock as he sucks, and bobs his head a few times. Jonathan holds David’s head still and starts to fuck his mouth while David sucks happily.

Jonathan is in shock that the exact person he got hard over is doing all of this with him. What would the people think? What will God think? Jonathan cums into David’s mouth while starting to panic, and slumps back to apologise.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have let you help me, you are a man after God’s own heart and I have corrupted you.” Jonathan babbles panickedly.

David kisses Jonathan lightly, “You have done nothing of the sort. I came to you, and offered my help. I decided to cross the line, not you.”

“Why did you help me,”Jonathan wonders.

David blushes, “Because I want you like a man does his wife, and I wanted to help you feel better.”

Jonathan sobers considerably, “You want me?”

David looks down, his light brown skin now red. “I shouldn’t bother you with my trivial feelings, you’re a prince. Why would you care?”

Jonathan lifts his mouth to his, this kiss was not familial like the last; this one conveyed all the things both parties wanted to say, but were scared to. This kiss made their insides melt and burn like they were alive for the first time. 

When they pulled back to breathe Jonathan said, “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I met you and wanted you.”

David smiles, “Why else would someone give someone they just met their most precious belongings?”

Jonathan coughed, “So you knew?!” 

“No, I thought it might’ve had something to do with what your dad said about teaching me.” David explained.

“Well, looks like the reverse is happening,” Jonathan answers.

David blushes, “Well, I should probably get going… “

He stands to leave, tent visible.

“David?” Jonathan asks quietly, “Are you hard?”

David blushes, but smiles anyway, “I told you, I want you.”

And left Jonathan in his room to wonder what that meant.


	2. Getting Married (In God's eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage in God's eyes is the connection of body and soul through 'love making' *shudder cringe term* or fucking with feels, let's see how they do. (Could update this again if asked, if not will probably leave it.

David felt so good jerking his cock to the thought of how well Jonathan responded to the blowjob. This man will be the death of me. He thought affectionately, while working a tight grip up and down his swollen rod. If he’d had the chance he would show Jonathan how beautiful David truly thinks he is, slowly worshipping each part of his body with his mouth and hands. Jonathan would never need to question his self worth or how David felt again.

*start of fantasy*

David pictures Jonathan and his slightly lithe but sturdy frame, laid out on a sheepskin. Jonathan would be shy and nervous, trying to cover himself.

“Don’t cover up your beautiful body.” David would chastise him.

The older man let his hands fall to his sides, blushing as the other approached him. David lays down next to Jonathan and kisses his cheek, lips, chin, nose, and forehead gently and lovingly. Jonathan blushes harder groaning with embarrassment. 

“Brother, get on with it please. I ache for you.” Jonathan begs.

The younger man smirks, “All in good time my love.”

He kisses the older man fiercely, feeling him tugging at the edges of his robes. He shucks them, and rolls on top of the other man, kissing him passionately. Jonatan groans into the kiss, grinding his naked cock against his lover's leg. David starts kissing his neck, licking and sucking different spots until he hears a moan. Realising he’d found Jonathan’s sweet spot he licks, and kisses and sucks the spot till it’s a purple bruise.

“Ha! David! You- what shall I do when the others see it? And Father!” Jonathan worries.

David nuzzles the others neck with his nose, “You let me worry about them, I wanna enjoy you- tell everyone you’re mine.”

Jonathan sighs but relaxes, enjoying the other he’d pined after for so long. The future king smiles as Jonathan initiates the kiss this time, running hands and eyes over the others body. As David focuses his attention down on Jonathan’s cock, a pretty one, his circumcision much cleaner than most -another perk of wealth and status- his length was longer than average, though not quite as girthy. David’s mouth watered in anticipation, he ran his tongue over the swollen head, still quite dry. Jonathan’s leg twitches and the younger man smiles, loving the idea of making the other lose control.

“Are you gonna tease me or suck me?” Jonathan asks the younger male.

David smirks and lowers his mouth around the others head for an answer. Jonathan grips David’s beautiful charcoal curls, seeking strength and more of the amazing sensation all at once.

“David!?” Jonathan sounds alarmed.

David breaks out of his fantasy to realize he was no longer stroking his cock, just holding it limply in place as it leaks for release.

He blows out a breath, “Yes?”

“What on earth are you doing?” Jonathan sputters blushing.

David smirks, “Have you already forgotten our lesson from that night so few weeks ago?”

“You know I haven’t” Jonathan answers with a blush, looking anywhere but at the man that causes his most sinful thoughts. In truth, he’d been doing many sinful things thinking about that night in the nights since.

“Would you care to join me?” David motions with his hand to his weeping cock.

Jonathan does, more than anything- but he’s the son of the king and the elder of this devilishly handsome boy. His own desire, pushing at his robes wins to his better judgement. He drops his robes quickly, straddling the lap of the young strong man of God.

Jonathan says, “We can’t keep doing this.”

“God has blessed me and I love you, so we must be blessed as well.” David reasons.

Jonathan shakes his head and pulls him into a hot kiss, frustration and love is communicated with lips and tongue rather than words. 

“Do you have any oil?” The older man questions.

David pulls out the bottle he always keeps by his bed, gingerly the older Jew pours some on his hands, coating them and reaching back to his entrance, he sees David watching in fascination and smirks before plunging a finger inside himself.

“What are you doing?” David questions, holding the other steady by the hips.  
Jonathan smiles, “I’m preparing myself to become one with you, I’ve been doing this at night, thinking about how good it would feel for it to be you, instead of my own fingers.”

David gently pushes the other down on his back then flips him over, on his hands and knees.

“Show me, this way.” David says with lust in his voice.

Jonathan starts wiggling the finger inside of his ass before pumping in and out until it loosens enough for two, he curls them into that spot he found the other night and moans before moving the fingers in and out at a sensual pace. When he feels relaxed enough he starts to scissor them, stretching the opening of his opening. David overwhelmed by the hot view infront of him buries his face into that hot opening, sliding his tongue into the prepped hole. Jonathan’s breath shakes as he feels the warm tongue invade his tight asshole, involuntarily he clenches which brings a groan from David who starts moving his tongue, feeling the edges, tasting his lover. 

“David, if you keep this up I won’t last, please, fuck me.” Jonathan struggles to stay composed. 

David retracts his tongue and licks his lips, thinking about how much more often he needs to have his tongue inside of his lover. He pours some oil into his hand and coats his prick, then he slowly and gently eases his head inside of Jonathan and stops. He waits till Jonathan whimpers and wiggles his hips to slowly keep pushing in and the process repeats.

“You feel so good around me.” David whispers to Jonathan.

Jonathan smiles, “With you inside me, I feel full and complete.”

David gives a few slow shallow thrusts until Jonathan moves his hips back to join them and he holds the other man’s hip tightly with one hand, the other reaching for his cock. As his rhythm speeds up sloppily as this is their first time with more than a hand or mouth, he strokes Jon’s hard dripping cock slowly, and when he hits the older man’s prostate he cums, shooting cum on the sheepskin and clenching hard on the length inside of him, David thrusts deeper inside the other man and climaxes with a groan.

As they lay next to each other, Jonathan wrapped in David’s arms, they pray thanking God for bringing the other into his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished writing this, I'm super tired so keep that in mind, made this update due to the fact that it was a request and I'd been wanting to update this. Let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like and a comment please, let me know what you think, if you'd like to read more or something else. I'm always open for requests even if I'm late posting them.


End file.
